This Is It
by PocketMartin
Summary: Destiel* Castiel just wants everything to be over. Everything. This is his last night and he's thankful he doesn't have to live much longer. Well that's what he thinks until he hears footsteps coming closer. Then, everything changes. *Trigger Warning: Suicide attempt. Kind of angsty but also a bit fluffy...


**A/N: Trigger Warning: Suicide**

This is it. This is the night he's going to do it. Castiel has been struggling too much these past few years ever since his parents found out he was gay. He just couldn't deal with it anymore; the constant fights and yelling and abuse. Castiel didn't know if he bled more from their abuse or from his.

He walked through the dark, quiet, night to the bridge he picked out months ago. This was it. He looked out at the landscape. It really was beautiful here, especially with the gorgeous river below. He hopped up onto the stone wall railing of the bridge and sat there, looking down at his future. Hopefully everything would go by quickly; he just wanted his done.

He gave one last look out when he suddenly heard the footsteps of someone scuffing and dragging their feet on the pavement. Castiel could see the person's face from the light of a nearby lamppost and he was beautiful. He had sandy blond hair and freckles that he could see even from far away. The boy looked about his age and rather sad, maybe even as much as Castiel. Castiel even forgot what he was doing for a second.

The boy looked up and saw him sitting on the ledge and immediately looked worried but didn't run up to him; he looked like he didn't want to scare him.

"Hey what's up?" the boy sounded strangely casual. "Nice night isn't it?"

"Yeah." Castiel replied awkwardly. "What are you doing out here?" Cas questioned, suddenly skeptical, wondering if the boy was going to stop him. Castiel did not want anything stopping him tonight.

"My dad was just yelling at me. Saying I wasn't good enough and how I just need to look after Sammy, my younger brother. So, the usual. You?" The boy had slowly walked over to Cas' side, putting his hands on the stones and looking out.

"Me? Just the usual too, I guess." Cas wanted to keep it vague. He didn't want anyone's help, not now.

"Well, my name's Dean. What's yours?"

"Castiel" Cas wanted the boy, Dean, to leave him but couldn't be helped but get dragged into the stupid conversation they were having.

"Castiel. Cool name. Castiel." It sounded like Dean was testing out his name. No one had ever said that Castiel's name was cool before. Usually they just said it was weird.

"Thank you. I was named after an angel. Part of the reason my parents hate me so much, I think. I'm supposed to be a perfect angel. Not some sinful gay kid."

"Whoa being gay isn't sinful. It's just different. My dad doesn't really like it either. He accepts me because he has no choice really, but I can see he doesn't like it."

"You're gay too?" Cas was surprised. What are the odds that they both have the same problems? Cas looks out along the river again. The moon shown of the water and it looked even more peaceful than before.

Dean chuckled. "I'm not gay." Cas' heart sunk a bit, "I'm bi."

"Oh." Cas didn't know what else to say. They both stayed there in comfortable silence looking out at the relaxing scenery and listening to the quiet movement of water below them. At least until Dean broke the silence.

"Hey, want some ice cream?" Castiel gave him a strange look, tilting his head in confusion. "I know a store that's open 24/7, and they have ice cream." Dean explained.

"Um, I wasn't planning on going out..." Castiel didn't know how to explain that he had no money on him.

"That's fine. I know the guy; he'll give me a deal. He's cool." Cas contemplated this for a bit before swing his legs over the stone side of the bridge. Dean offered him his hand like a proper gentleman, and Castiel took it, hopping off the wall. Dean didn't let go of his hand, and he was thankful.

They walked together making small talk about themselves until they got to the store. Dean got 2 ice cream cones for them and they sat outside the store at a picnic table. The light from the store shown on them as they continued to talk.

"Wait, you got ice cream…" Dean said, pointing at Cas' face, hoping the Cas would understand him. But Cas just tilted his head. Dean reached out with his hand tentatively, like you would to a wild animal, and wiped off a drop of vanilla ice cream from Cas' chin with a napkin.

Cas just looked at him. Dean wondered if what he did was out of place.

"Sorry." Dean apologized quietly.

"No, it's fine." Cas replied. They stared at each other a bit, unsure of what the other was going to do. Cas thought it appropriate to lean in just a little and so did Dean. The ice cream was forgotten in their hands as they slowly brought their lips together. It was a soft kiss and it didn't last that long. They only broke apart when Dean started to feel his ice cream drip down his hand. He chuckled as he cleaned it up and Cas cleaned up his.

"I don't think this is what they mean by a messy kiss" Dean joked. Cas laughed which made Dean smile. Cas' laugh was so cute.

It was 2am and here they were eating ice cream and kissing someone who was pretty much a stranger. But when they finished their ice cream, they knew they would have to part and neither wanted that.

"Come with me." Dean suddenly said. Cas looked surprised but Dean just continued, "please, don't go back home. I don't understand your home life but it seems really crappy. Mine probably isn't much better but please, I don't want this to end."

Cas partially knew what Dean was saying. He didn't want Cas to go off and try and kill himself again. But now that Cas had met Dean, he didn't want to go. After all that planning, it was quickly destroyed by ice cream and a question.

"Of course." and neither of them saw that bridge again


End file.
